Never Be Alone
by Gmrucas
Summary: Just a fluff Rucas Fic based off the song Never Be Alone by Shawn Mendes. They're seniors in high school.
**This is my first attempt at a songfic. Let me know what you think! I have an obsession with Shawn Mendes and Girl Meets World right now so why not combine them?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song!**

Riley and Lucas had been avoiding the inevitable all year. It was their senior year and they both applied for colleges that were all over the US.

 _I promise that one day I'll be around_  
 _I'll keep you safe_  
 _I'll keep you sound_

"Where would you want to live in the future Riles?"

"I'm not sure. As long as I'm with the love of my life I think I would be okay. Well and Maya would have to be at least somewhat close by!" Lucas laughed.

"You know no matter where we end up I'm going to be there with you every step of the way even if Maya doesn't live near us."

"Maya has to live near us! Wait you think we're going to live together?"

"Of course, Riley! Why wouldn't we?" The truth is Riley had been avoiding talking about college because she was sure she was going to lose Lucas, her Lucas.

 **About a month later**

 _Right now it's pretty crazy_  
 _And I don't know how to stop or slow it down_

Senior year was going by faster than any of them ever expected. Lucas had been gone for a couple of weeks due to Pappy Joe being sick in Texas as well as the baseball team making championships.

He'd call her every night to tell her he loved her and to tell her everything that was going on.

"How's Pappy Joe?"

"He's better, a lot better. Everything is going to be fine." Riley had just gotten her acceptance letter to NYU. She knew Lucas applied there too but she still didn't want to bring it up. She hoped his "everything is going to be okay" was about more than just Pappy Joe.

"I'm glad Lucas. I know it's been crazy lately. But everything will get better."

"I know, beautiful. I really just need life to slow down a little you know?" Riley silently nodded, she had a feeling she was going to have to get used to these short conversations over the next few years.

"I love you, Lucas. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you too. I'll be home in a few days."

 **A month before graduation**

 _Hey_  
 _I know there are some things we need to talk about_

Lucas climbed in Riley's window, his acceptance to Texas A&M in his hand.

"Riley we graduate in less than a month. We can't keep avoiding this."

"Why can't we Lucas?"

"Because Riley, if you want me to stay. I will."

"Lucas, you know I can't ask you to do that. You got a full ride!"

"And you got one to NYU." At this point Riley could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"So, what do we do?"

"I will stay here Riley, if this is going to affect us I can't let that happen. I'll go to NYU with you."

"Lucas, you have to go to Texas A&M, it's your dream school. I can't let you give up your dream. You're going to A&M and you're going to be the best vet in the United States!" Lucas knew she was right but as much as he knew it scared her, it scared him just as much. She was his sweetheart, she was his world, he couldn't imagine losing her over distance.

"Okay, you're right."

 **The night before Lucas' flight leaves**

 _And I can't stay_  
 _Just let me hold you for a little longer now_

Riley and Lucas were laying in her bed watching Netflix, eating popcorn (and chocolate) when they decided they had to talk about what was going to happen.

"Lucas, don't leave." Riley said as she cuddled more into her boyfriend.

"I gave you that option, Riley you were right when you told me I had to go." Lucas said as he held her tighter.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I want you to."

"I know babe. I don't want to leave you either. Can we just avoid it for a few minutes?" Riley nodded and continued to cuddle with him.

 **The Next Day At The Airport**

 _Take a piece of my heart_  
 _And make it all your own_  
 _So when we are apart_  
 _You'll never be alone_

"I'm glad you could make it here."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I brought you something, Riles." Riley smiled he always surprised her with random gifts.

"You didn't have to get me anything Lucas!"

"Yeah, I know. But I wanted to!" Lucas pulled out a small gift bag from his carry on and handed it to her.

Riley tore into the bag, revealing Lucas' buffalo nickel that Pappy Joe gave him when he was a little boy.

"Lucas, this is your buffalo nickel, this means too much to you, I can't take this."

"I want you to have it, Riley, I wanted to give you one of the most important things to me, but keep looking in the bag." Riley then pulled out a small jewelry box and revealed a small promise ring.

"What is this Lucas?"

"Riley, this is my promise to you, we're going to be far away from one another but I love you, you love me. We're going to make this work." He took the buffalo nickel from her hand.

"I'm giving you this because you know how important it is to me. It's a tangible piece of my heart. As long as you have this you'll have a piece of me."

"For why did you give me the promise ring?"

"I gave you the promise ring to promise you that you will never be alone. With these two items know that I am always here for you and yeah I may be an hour behind you now but I love you Riley Matthews. I promise to never give up even when the long distance gets difficult. You are worth all of the difficult paths ahead. I love you." Riley started to cry and hugged him.

"I love you too Lucas Friar. I can't wait to see what lies ahead of us." Lucas smiled but he could also feel the tears burning his eyes as he held his girlfriend.

 **March, the following year**

 _You'll never be alone_  
 _When you miss me close your eyes_  
 _I may be far but never gone_  
 _When you fall asleep tonight just remember that we lay under the same stars_

It had been about 3 months since Riley and Lucas got to spend time with one another and tonight was particularly rough for Riley. It was the first week that Maya had really started her fancy art job so she wasn't around. Riley also had a big exam and Lucas had also been very busy in Texas. She was lonely but she looked at Lucas' buffalo nickel and smiled. All of a sudden Lucas called her.

"Hi Lucas."

"Hey babe, are you okay? You sound down."

"I just miss you."

"I miss you too. But close your eyes."

"Close my eyes, what is that going to change?"

"Just do it Riley." She decided against protesting.

"Okay, they're closed."

"Imagine 10 years from now, what do you picture?"

"You and I married with a child and a lot of animals. I picture you having a great vet job and I love my job as a counselor." Lucas smiled, this was something that they had talked about a lot.

"In order for us to get there we have to graduate, right?"

"Of course Lucas."

"I promise you I'll see you in a couple weeks. Spring break I'm not leaving your side. But until then and after then you need to know that even though I'm not physically with you. I am with you Riley. You will never be alone as long as I can help it." Riley smiled, how did she get so lucky?

"Open your eyes."

"How'd you know they were still closed?"

"I know you, sweetheart." Riley smiled and opened her eyes.

"Now go outside and look up at the stars."

"Are you outside looking at the stars too Lucas?"

"I am! You know what's interesting about stars?"

"That you probably have way more than I do?" Lucas laughed.

"That is interesting isn't it? But no that's not what I was thinking. Look at the stars that you see, isn't it interesting that I'm under the same stars? We may be far away from one another but we still see some of the same things everyday and night. Don't get discouraged with distance." Riley smiled.

"I guess you're right, Lucas. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"No, I'm definitely the lucky one." Riley smiled and stared up at the sky. She knew that every time she missed him she was going to look up at the sky as well as the buffalo nickel.

"We'll never be alone"

"Never." They both smiled into the phone. They knew that they were going to make it through these four years.


End file.
